Shinji's rise
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: Shinji made it to the word of How To Train Your Dragon. He soon sees that his duty of protecting will have to start immediately as rogue dragons are invading Berk. Toothless is a female and when she sees Shinji, she falls for him. Will Shinji accept her love or will he deny it. Toothless x Shinji.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**A/N: The first chapter of the second story. I hope you enjoy it and if you haven't read the the first story, go read it before you read this. I do not own Kamen rider or How To Train Your Dragon. Reminder: The people of Berk thinks Toothless is a boy in this story.**

**Arriving**

"Hiccup! Get your night fury and yourself back to the house now!" yelled Stoick. Hiccup quickly petted Toothless head and said,"Come on bud, let's go back before the rogues come again." Toothless nodded and followed him back to there house. It was getting dark and the rogues were just small speckes in the they went in, The roar of a rogue Deadly Nadder was heard.

The rogue dragons were known as kill, steal and runners in Berk because they kill anyone or dragons in there way, steal the fishes and then leave. The rogues repeats the cycle every twice a week and so far, only 3 rogues were killed throughout the month.

Stoick was beyond Pissed during every time the rogues came and steals their food as well as kill the people and dragons who tries to stop them."We need a miracle to save us now Hiccup." Stoick said looking out the window. And at that exact moment, a meteorite came down and a bright and landed near a nearby mountain that was a few kilometers away from from the village."Hiccup, did you see what I just saw?" Stoick asked his son as he answer," Yeah, that was a extraordinary moment Dad." Toothless was in all as she saw the meteorite crashed and nudged Hiccup. Hiccup, knowing that Toothless loves adventures, said,"We'll go see it tomorrow bud." Toothless gave Hiccup a gummy smile and went to sleep.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Shinji opened his eyes and saw that he was in some kind of cave, he walked out and saw that he was in his dragon form that he called Drag riser. The cave entrance was a little higher than him and the inner cave was wide enough for another dragon to stay with him.

He saw that a lot of dragons were flying in the same direction opposite the direction he was in.

Shinji decides to fly to where they had just left by turning invisible using Biogreeza's camouflaging ability. Flying out of the cave after using Drag Blacker's freeze ability to freeze the entrance, He soon landed silently on the ground. He saw that the place was in a horrible condition as a few humans and dragons came out and helped each other put everything back to where they belong since the rogues rummaged through everything.

Shinji silently flew up, still invisible, and saw that the boats were all destroyed. He soon realized that the boats were meant for fishing because of the remaining fishes left on the broken boats.

Shinji pitied the people and swore to help them in anyways he can since this will be his new world he will be staying.

He returned to the cave and burned the ice and sealed it again when he was inside, he then turned into his human form and com link Tsukasa,"Tsukasa, do you read me?" Tsukasa replied,"Yeah I read you, what's the problem?"

Shinji explained to him what was going on in his new world, he mentioned about the rogue dragons and his vow made. Tsukasa said,"Godd luck Shinji, you'll need all the strength you have to protect that village." tsukasa turned off the com link and Shinji went to sleep and waited for the second they in his new world.

**A/N: how's this first chapter? I would have upload this yesterday but I needed time to think about what to write. Please review, flames accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: In this Chapter, Shinji will discover a new ability while Hiccup and Toothless went to see the crash site of the Meteorite and will find troubles along the way. I do not own Kamen rider or How To Train Your Dragon.**

The sun came out of the horizon and its bright light awoke the dragons of Berk, Toothless was the first dragon to get up and she was soon nudging Hiccup to wake up so they could see the meteorite.

Hiccup was soon awoke by Toothless because of her breath." Toothless! Why did you do that for!?" Hiccup said. Toothless, seeing the anger in his eyes, jumped down the bed and sat there with her ears down and a sad face."Sorry bud, but you know how much I hate that fish breath of yours." Hiccup said. He got up and said,"ready to go see that meteorite?" Toothless was to excited that she jumped through the window and landed on all four legs when she reached the ground. Hiccup laughed and ran down and was stopped by his father and he said,"Be back before sunset Hiccup." Hiccup nodded and opened the door.

"Alright Toothless, let's see what you got before we go." Hiccup then opened her prosthetic tail fin and they were off doing there daily flight practice.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Shinji woke up with a yawn and saw that it was morning and he stretched as he turned into his dragon form.

The ice wall he made at the entrance sparkled when a ray of light went through and Shinji decides to explore the place a little. He burned the middle and went out only to freeze the giant hole and said,"One day, I won't have to do that anymore."

Shinji flew down and glided across the vegetation below him.

He was enjoying the scenery until he heard a roar and he looked down. He saw the dragon was trying to catch the deer. Shinji, not wanting any helpless creatures to die from a dragon, dived down as he sets himself on fire and smashed into the dragon.

The dragon was a Monstrous Nightmare and he looked up and said to Shinji,"Why help a prey went you could just eat it huh?" Shinji answered,"Because I vowed to protect the lives of helpless and defenseless creatures."

The dragon snorted and said,"You are a worthless dragon, we were meant to kill and eat them not the opposite."

Shinji was then attacked by the nightmare, he dodged all the nightmare's attacks and used his invisibility to strike the dragon in his neck from behind. The dragon, now defeated, asked,"Who are you?" Shinji replied,"I am a hero of justice, Kamen rider Ryuki!" as he was engulfed in a giant sphere of fire and was in his rider form. The nightmare was shocked to see the dragon that defeated him turned into a human in armour. Shinji then said," And as a Kamen rider, I will spare your life." The nightmare was confused and asked as he stood,"Why don't you end my life?" Shinji said,"A kamen rider doesn't kill a defenseless being, even an enemy's life will be spared unless he has ended many life." the nightmare now understood why he didn't kill him and said as he flew off,"Thank you Kamen rider Ryuki, for letting me live."

Shinji walked up to the deer in dragon form and said,"It's alright, I won't hurt you." he saw the wound the deer had on its leg and said,"it will be alright, I will heal your wound." Shinji then blew green colored fire at the wound and the deer didn't felt any pain but felt the wound closed and blood stopped flowing out. It then hopped in a circle around Shinji before running away as Shinji just smiled and flew up to continue flying around.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Hiccup and Toothless were done with their normal flight routine and and Hiccup said,"Alright Toothless, let's go see the meteorite before it gets woah!" Toothless zoomed across the sky before he could finish his sentence and were en route to the crash site.

Upon reaching, they saw the opening in the mountain sealed by a wall of ice. Hiccup then suggested Toothless to melt it, she nodded and shot a blast of blue fire that was reflected by the ice and the blast landed a few inches in front of them and created a small crater. Hiccup was writing down notes of how Toothless wasn't able to melt it.

The sun was setting and Hiccup hopped on her back and they zoomed off back to the village before the rogues came and were already in hiccups room in just 10 minutes and they shut the window.

Soon, a roar of a rogue nightmare was heard and was followed by the sounds off pots being smash and the smell of fire filled the air.

Hiccup then said,"Please, anyone please come and help." and after a few second a roar of an unknown dragon was heard and Hiccup opened the window and saw a dragon blasting the rogues with his fire.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Shinji returned to the entrance and saw a crater in front of where he was standing and thought that a random dragon tried to melt the ice. He soon heard a dragon roar and he looked up, he saw a group of dragons were heading towards the village's location and he immediately took off and chased the dragons.

He camouflaged himself and was soon above the group as they dived down, the nightmare in the group gave a ferocious roar as they landed and began breaking everything in their path.

Shinji couldn't wait as he gave a roar and lit up on fire and started spinning as he went through a rogue deadly nadder like a drill. The nadder roar in agony and fell to the ground with a hole through his stomach. Shinji then blasted the remaining rogues and they were all burned alive by his fire breath even if their skin was fireproof.

Shinji led out a victorious roar as he flew away.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Hiccup looked at the bodies of the rogues in awe as he didn't know that the strange dragon had such fire power that was enough to incinerate a monstrous nightmare.

Hiccups friends soon came and all of them had the different expressions on all of their faces. Astrid saw the rogue nadder had a hole through its stomach as Snotlout stared at the burned rogue nightmare in shock while Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut stared in amazement at how powerful the strange dragon was.

"How in the world did that dragon made a hole in that deadly nadder!?" yelled Astrid as she pointed to the body of the nadder."More importantly, how did he burned the nightmare? I thought they were fireproof!?" asked Snotlout. Hiccup then thought_ could it be that the dragon lived in the cave with the ice_ wall? Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch were in their own conversation. Stormfly said,"That dragon must be a rare kind since it took own the rogues on its own." Hookfang continued," Yeah, did you see that nightmare body? It was burned and the nightmare died by that." Meatlug and the twins were talking about what they could learn from that dragon, until Toothless said happily,"Guys, I know where that dragon lives at!"

The dragons looked at Toothless with a 'are you sure' face and Toothless went to pick Hiccup up and told the other dragons to pick their riders and follow her.

Hiccup then said,"let's go Toothless, I know what your thinking as well. We are going back to that mountain." Toothless was glad now that she knew she didn't have to gain control of her flight. They flew off followed by Astrid on Stormfly, Snotlout on Hookfang, Fishlegs on Meatlug and Tuffnut and Ruffnut on Barf and Belch. they were now heading for the crash site.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter, next chapter, The gang finds Shinji's cave. What will happened after that? Find out soon. Please review, flames accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoying my stories. On with the story! I do not own Kamen rider or How To Train Your Dragon.****Finally the first review came in and his account is,New Universe Returns. To answer your question, Drag Riser is the name of Shinji's Dragon form and I think using Dragblacker is okay to use as well and I will be putting in Mispiders when Shinji defeats all the rogues.**

The gang reached the cave entrance and every except Hiccup and Toothless were amazed at the wall of ice. Astrid then said," That dragon made this all by himself!?" Hiccup then answered," We don't know if this is its cave but judging by its fire power during the fight, I think that it could melt this wall and somehow make it again."

Snotlout snorted," Why don't all our dragons use their fire power combined to melt the ice?" Hiccup thought for awhile and finally said," Let's try it and see what happens." Hiccup then lined the dragons in a line and told them to use their maximum fire power on the ice which thet nodded and begin to blast the ice. Their efforts were wasted as the blast was reflected and it blasted everyone, they were all injured including the dragons.

"I blame you for this Snotlout!" yelled Astrid.

they were trying their best to keep the pressure on their wounds but one by one they fainted until Hiccup saw a dragon land in front of him as he faints and whispered into thin air,"I'm sorry guys."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Shinji had caught 300 fishes after his battle and was about to get more with his until he heard an explosion coming from his cave and he dropped the fishes and flew back to his cave and saw a group of dragons and humans were in a large crater in front of the entrance and thought that they had tried to melt the ice.

Melting the ice, he took the humans in followed by the dragons and sealed the entrance once more when he had them all inside and flew off to collect more fishes with the giant net he had made in the forest before the battle.

After half an hour of collecting fishes, he decided that he had enough for the group in his cave and the village so he returned to the cave and melt the ice and sealed it again when he was inside. He then prepared a large pile of raw fish for the dragons and cooked a few fishes for the humans.

When he was done, he went to curl up and sleep and wakes up a few minutes before the sun rises to wait for the group to wake up.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Toothless was the first to wake up and saw The strange dragon looking at her and she got into her battle stance and demanded,"Who are you!?" The dragon merely smiled and pushed the pile of fish to her. Toothless looked confused until he said,"After you fainted from the explosion, I took you in and went to get you and your friends fishes." pointing to the massive net filled with fishes. Toothless looked at the entrance and saw the ice wall and asked,"how are you able to melt the ic while my friends and I can't?" he laughed,"That's because only my fire is able to melt the ice I made." Toothless asked,"you made the ice wall? How?""It's a special ability I have and I have an ability that I need to use on you tail."

Toothless looked at her tail and back at him asking,"What about it?"

The dragon smirked and said,"Hold still." before he blew his green colored fire at her tail. Toothless covered her eyes to avoid the pain but realized that it didn't hurt and when he was done, she turned and saw there were both tail fins and not a prosthetic fin. She was so happy that nuzzled him, he chuckled and said,"If you're asking me how I did that, I'll tell you that was my healing breath, it heals any damage and grows back any missing limbs on the being I blow on."

The group soon awoke and saw that they were inside the cave and found Toothless with a dragon. Hiccup looked at the dragon and told them,"This is definitely his cave." The dragon looked at them and passed the pile of raw fish to the dragons and cooked fishes to the humans. Hiccup and his friends were surprised at how the dragon treated them, instead of eating them, he took care of them and even brought them breakfast. The humans tasted the fishes and were soon had a feeling of heaven, the fish they ate was he best thing they had ever tasted.

"Who would've thought a dragon could make a delicious meal?" asked fishlegs as the others agree. The dragons soon communicated with the dragon,"Thanks for the fishes." Barf and Belch said simultaneously."Yeah, without you, e would've died in the crater." Hookfang added, earning a smile and a nod from the dragon."What's your name?" Stormfly asked. The dragon stood and answered,"My name is Drag Riser but you can call me Riser and my human form's name is Shinji." The last part confused the dragons as he walked to their humans and roared, earning frightened looks from them.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked standing up, Riser was soon engulfed in fire that surprised everyone in the cave. A few seconds later, the fire was gone and in Riser's place stood a man. The gang were now shocked to see the dragon turned into a man,"My name is Shinji and it's nice to meet all of you." Shinji said putting a hand in front gesturing a hand shake. Hiccup accepted the hand shake by putting his own hand in Shinji's hand."It's nice to meet you to Shinji." The others were still in shock until Hiccup snapped his finger which brought them back to reality.

"So you were that dragon who killed the rogues single-handedly and brought us into your cave and then gave us breakfast!?" Tuffnut asked. Shinji nodded his head and Ruffnut said,"That was so cool when you burned that nightmare when it can't be burn because of it's fireproof skin." Shinji chuckled at her sentence and Astrid asked,"How did you make did you make this wall of ice and the dragons can't melt it." Shinji smiled and answered,"Like what I told the dragon who had the prosthetic tail..." Hiccup interrupted,"You mean Toothless?" Shinji continued,"Yes, Toothless asked me the same question when she was awake before you guys and I told her that I have special abilities that other dragons don't have." The gang looked at him wide eyes and hiccup said,"Toothless is a girl!?" Shinji nodded.

Snotlout asked,"What kind of abilities you have huh?" Shinji replied,"In dragon form, I can breathe fire 10 times stronger than a normal dragon, I have the ability to create ice only my fire breath can melt and a healing breath.""What can your healing breath do?" asked Astrid. Shinji pointed to Hiccups prosthetic leg and told him to remove it.

The others gave Shinji a WTF face and stopped when he turned into his dragon form and blew his 'healing breath' on Hiccups leg, Astrid tried to attack Shinji thinking that he was burning him until she was stopped by Toothless." Toothless, why aren't you saving hiccup?" Toothless merely smiled and looked back at Hiccup who emerged with both human legs. The dragons except Toothless and humans were shocked to see him with both his legs. Shinji turned into a human again and said,"I have healed Hiccups legs by regrowing a new one like what I did to Toothless tail." They all looked at her tail and saw a normal tail and not half real and half prosthetic.

Hiccup threw the prosthetic leg and tail into the saddle Toothless was carrying.

Shinji then said,"Before you guys go, take this fishes to your village, I caught all this fishes for you while you were unconscious last night." pointing to the large net filled with fishes as he turned into his dragon form and melt the ice.

"Take care of your humans on the way, okay dragons?" the dragons nodded as their riders hopped on them and lifted the net of fishes out. Shinji then flew up into the sky with them and said," I decided to follow you, I hate wasting my ice breath ability on that entrance everyday and I will keep you guys safe from the rogues if they try to steal the fishes. the dragons now felt happy, not only did they have tons of fishes to bring back to the village, they have a dragon who could take down the rogues on his own.

**A/N: So, how was this? The beginning of Shinji's life in Berk instead of a cave is next chapter. The rogues have to think twice before coming to Berk again. Please review, Flames accepted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: In this chapter, The gang and Shinji arrives in Berk to find unwelcomed guests heading there as well. Continue posting reviews about the story as well, I need to know your opinion on this and I do not own Kamen rider or How To Train Your Dragon.  
**

As the dragons carried the net of fishes, Shinji flying beside Hookfang and he asked,"Are you able to lit yourself on fire like all nightmares?" Shinji answered with a nod and Hookfang then said,"We should team up sometime so we could win every spar the dragons have in the training ring." Shinji said,"sounds like fun, maybe I will team up with you or either one of the others." Hookfang was happy now that he could have Shinji in his team whenever they had a team spar with the others.

Hiccup was excited that he had his leg back and Toothless was admiring her tail every time she can.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Somewhere in an abandoned island where the of death of green death had occurred, a dimensional portal opened and 20 Mispiders came out and examined where they were at. One of them asked,"Where in the Mirror world are we guys?" Another one answered,"I don't think this is the Mirror world but a new world." The Mispiders recalled that the Mirror world had collapsed while they were searching for a human to kill and the portal appeared and they jumped into it.

Realizing that, they decided to look for anything useful for them.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

The gang were soon reaching Berk until they saw 2 rouge nadders and 2 rogue Gronckles were flying towards the village.

Shinji told them to keep going and he will distract the rogues from going any further as he jumps off Hookfang(He was resting in human form on Hookfang) and turns into his dragon form as fire engulfed him and he glided silently above the rogues.

The rogues didn't notice Shinji until he dived down and dragged a nadder by its tail and splash into the water in just seconds after he grabbed it. The other rogues dived down and floated above the water while the gang flew to Berk.

In the water, Shinji summoned Abysslasher and Abysshammer from his soul, the two shark Mirror Monsters hold the nadder while Shinji used his underwater fighting strategy to his advantage and choked the nadder as the sharks combined into a giant robotic shark that grabbed the other nadder that was floating and drowned it. Shinji grabbed the 2 gronckles and brought them to the bottom as he holds them, the combined sharks bit one of them and ripped it apart while shinji cracked the other ones neck.

Upon arriving on Berk, Stoick and Gobber came out of the growing crowd and saw hiccup with his prosthetic leg on his shoulder and they both simultaneously asked him,"How did you get a new leg!?" Hiccup replied,"I'll tell you guys later when a new friend arrives." Stoick and Gobber were confused when he said a 'new friend'.

Shinji flew out of the water as Abysslasher and Abysshammer became spirits once more and went back into Shinji's chest and he made his way to Berk.

Hiccup spotted Shinji and pointed to him and said,"There he is." Stoick looked up and saw a dragon flying towards them and yelled,"Rogue!" The vikings all grabbed the nearest weapon they could find and prepared to strike once he landed.

Shinji landed only to have one of his arms receive a cut by a spear and he roared in agony. The vikings were about to throw more when Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch stood in front of Shinji trying to defend him. Hiccup and his friends stopped the vikings and Stoick says," Hiccup! Why are you protecting a rogue?" Hiccup shouts,"He's not a rogue Dad! This dragon was the one who regrowed my leg and Toothless's tail!" Stoick looked wide eyed at the night fury and saw the prosthetic tail gone and a normal tail was there instead.

Stoick raised his hand,"Drop your weapons, this dragon does not mean us any harm." The vikings lowered their weapons as Hiccup ran to Shinji,"You alright bud?" Shinji just nodded.

Stoick walked over to him and petted Shinji's head,"This one sure knows how to endure pain like a viking huh Hiccup?" Hiccup then told his father to let Shinji stay with them, Stoick agreed,"Anything for the one who gave my son his legs again, even if he is a dragon." Toothless nudged Shinji and asked," are you sure your okay Riser?" Shinji nodded and said,"I be fine when we get to Hiccups house." Toothless smiled at him and said,"come on, I'll guide you there."

**A/N****: This one took awhile to think, I hoped you enjoy this. Next chapter, Shinji reveals his secret to Stoick when he and Hiccup finish their dinner and more surprises awaits. Please review and Flames accepted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: In this chapter, Stoick will soon know about Shinji and the Mispiders are preparing to strike anything that moves. I do not own Kamen rider or How To Train Your Dragon. **

Toothless and Shinji reached Hiccup's house after a few minutes of walking and Toothless explained what they did in Berk to Shinji. Toothless asked,"So Riser, how were able to survive underwater and still fly after getting your wings wet?" Shinji replied with a serious look,"What I'm about to tell you Toothless, must not be heard by anyone else but you, Hiccup and his father." Toothlesswas confused but still agreed to not tell anyone. Shinji, with a sad face, replied,"I was not really a dragon Toothless, I was a human." Toothless had a wide eye expression and he continued,"I actually came from a different world and a different time compared to this world." Tears were rolling down his face,"My old world was completely destroyed by an unknown force and a dimensional portal came and I was sucked into it, leaving behind my destroyed world." Toothless listened carefully and notice a sad tone every time he said 'my world' and Shinji continued,"11 other worlds suffered the same fate as mine but only those who survived all had one thing in common with me..." Toothless then asked,"What was it?" "...we were all Kamen riders." Toothless was now confused,"Kamen riders? What's that?"

"Kamen riders are people who fights to protect those who are unable to fight and those who are defenseless." explained Shinji. Toothless understood and let him continued with his story."When we were helping a Kamen rider find a traitor in his castle..." Toothless interrupted,"Is the Kamen rider you're talking about a king?" Shinji nodded and said,"Yes he was called Kamen rider Kiva, the king of the fangires, he was a friend of mine and he had a traitor in his castle who killed all those fangires loyal to Kiva. When the other surviving riders and I arrived at his castle, we volunteered to help him find the traitor. It turns out, the traitor was the ex-king of the fangires. I protected my friends and told them to get the others while I distracted him. Unfortunately, he killed me before the others came..." Toothless gasped in horror at the last sentence before Shinji continued,"... when I blacked out, all the contracted monsters I had..." Shinji materialized all the advent vent cards he had and showed Toothless,"...They were in spirit form and they all told me that the only for me to return to the others is by merging with them, which I did, I also obtained this dragon form you see in now and the abilities were from the monsters I merged with. After we gathered all the surviving riders, we were given a choice to choose a new one or stay with the rider who saved us. He chose this world for me which I accepted and I was soon here and you know the rest."

Toothless, now knowing Shinji's secret, nuzzled him and said,"It's alright Riser, I understand the feeling of losing your world, my parents died because a dragon called Green Death killed them and I had nobody left until I met Hiccup. At first, I thought he would just kill me like the rest of the vikings did to dragons that were left behind when Green Death send us to Berk to help her get food. But Hiccup was different from the others, he cut the rope that he used to trap me and he gave me that prosthetic tail so I could fly again. after a few weeks, we killed Green Death and the dragons lived with the vikings here in Berk but those who were loyal to Green Death became the rogues and they have come every week to get their food until you came last night and finished them off."

Shinji smirked remembering how he drilled into the nadder and burned the other rogues.

Hiccup and Stoick walked up to the front door and said,"Hey, Hiccup. That dragon, you said it healed your leg but how is it possible?" Hiccup replied,"He is a special kind of dragon who helped us caught all those fishes and took me, Toothless and the others into his cave when he found us wounded from trying to melt the wall of ice he made to cover the entrance." Stoick was shocked to hear that a strange dragon who doesn't even know them had helped them caught large amount of fishes that would've took the vikings a few days to get and took them into his cave so they could rest.

Then Stoick remembered how Toothless face was like when the spear made a cut through the dragon's arm and said,"You know that night fury of yours, he was so protective of that dragon when I threw that spear at him." Hiccup corrected him,"Toothless is a girl Dad, and I did notice her face as well. I think that she likes him." Stoick then puts Hiccup in a head lock and rubbed his head saying,"Just what I thought son."

**At night**

During dinner, Stoick had given a small pile of fish to each of the dragons and went in to have his dinner with Hiccup. shinji just looked at his pile of fish and gave it to Toothless. She gave him a confused look and said,"Your not eating the fishes?" Shinji smiled and said,"Once you have merged with 13 contracted monsters, you will never get hungry or thirsty but you can have, you need it more than I do Toothless." She smiled as she combined the pile with hers and begin eating happily.

Unknown to them, Hiccup and Stoick were watching them from the kitchen window,smiling at Shinji's generosity.

After a few minutes, Shinji got up and walked to the door and knocked on it. Hiccup opened the door and Shinji turned into a human."Hiccup, I need to tell you and your father something important now. Can you ask him to come out and you two meet me at where Toothless and I are." Hiccup nodded and Shinji went back to Toothless.

Toothless was surprised at Shinji as he walked up to her in his human form and he gently petted her head and she purred.

"Alright! What do you want dragon?" Stoick asked before he looked at Shinji in human form and froze. He was about to go grab his battle axe until Hiccup said,"Wait dad! That is him in his human form." Stoick was now wide eyed and looked at Shinji who was approaching them and said,"We finally talk to each other Stoick."

Stoick was now shocked when Shinji turned into his dragon form and back into his human form again.

"Okay, I believe you dragon now what do you want?" Shinji sighed and said,"First of all, I want to say that my name is Shinji but you can call me Riser since it is my dragon form's name."

Stoick then says,"Okay, so what do you want Riser?""I want to tell you why I am here." Stoick and Hiccup listened to what Shinji said and were surprised when he said he was from a different world from theirs and said that he died in the hands of an enemy of his friend and came back to live by 13 monsters he had made a contract with and he was able to turn into a dragon, summoned the monsters from his soul, use their abilities and doesn't need to eat or drink. He also mentioned about coming to the village on his first night, invisible, and also killing the rogues on the next night.

"So can I call you Riser from now on?" Stoick asked, Shinji replied,"If you want to, I will seldom use my human form now since I am in a world filled with dragons and I am now part dragon as well." as he sat beside Toothless."And also, Toothless told me that all dragons on Berk has a rider for each one of them." Both of them nodded as Shinji then asked Stoick,"Stoick, Toothless also told me that you let your last dragon fly back to where it belonged. Is that true?"

Stoick nodded sadly and Shinji said,"I would be happy to have you as my rider." turning into his dragon form, he used his hand and picked up Stoick and puts him on his back. Stoick then laughs and says,"of course I'll have you as my dragon but we will have to attend Hiccups lesson in his dragon training academy." Shinji then said using his ability to talk to humans in his dragon form and says,"Then let's go if Hiccup's allows it." Hiccup laughed and said,"of course your allowed, all dragons and riders go there to increase their bond together as well as spar with other dragons for fun.""Then tomorrow is the day of my fist time in the academy."

After a few minutes of talking, Hiccup and Stoick decided to call it a night and said goodnight to the two dragons. When the two vikings were asleep, a gush of cold wind hits Toothless and she starts shivering. Riser(I got bored writing Shinji so I will say Riser from now on unless you have any objections) noticed her shivering and wraps one of his wings around her and asks her,"Does this makes you comfortable?" She nodded and she went back to sleep and Riser did as well. Riser, at that moment, felt something in his heart that made him feel comfortable as his wing was still wrapped around her. _Do I have a crush on Toothless?_ He thought as he drifted into his dreams._  
_

**A/N: Finally, I thought that I wouldn't finish this but I did Ha ha! In the next chapter, Riser goes to the academy with Stoick as his new rider and tries to find out if he has a crush on Toothless. Please review, Flames accepted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: Hey guys! Let's get going to chapter 6. In this story, Riser goes to the academy with Stoick as his new rider and tries to find out if he has a crush on Toothless. Reminder: Shinji is Riser and he and Stoick will be sparring everyone in the gang. I do not own Kamen rider or How To Train Your Dragon just the name** **'Riser'. Riser will be using his ability to speak to humans in dragon form throughout the rest of the story and a surprise in the chapter.**

The sun rises from the horizon once again to announce that a new day has arrive by shining bright lights everywhere.

Riser was the first in the village to wake up as he looks over to his right and saw Toothless still sleeping under his wing. He chuckled softly and nuzzled her to wake her up, his efforts were only at minimum since she just purred and didn't wake up._ Only a few more minutes till the sun fully rise and the goddess will wake up._ Thought Riser and he realized that he just thought that Toothless was a goddess. He then noticed that she gave a cute and sweet sounding yawn that made his mind relaxed and thought _I definitely have a crush no I love her. _It was so close to morning and Riser couldn't wait to go to the Academy to spend some time with Stoick and to also find out if he really has a crush on Toothless.

Toothless soon woke up and Riser unwrapped his wing from her and she suggested that they go wake their riders up, of course. Riser agreed and they were both soon on the roof of the house.

They both stomped on the roof and got a respond of Hiccup saying,"Alright already! I'll be out with dad soon." The two dragons seated down next to the door and waited. A few seconds later, an excited Stoick came out and mounted Riser's back and says,"You ready Riser?" Riser responded by snorting and said,"You bet!" Hiccup got on Toothless's back and the two dragons flew up with Hiccup and Toothless leading the way.

Once they reached the Academy, the entrance opened up and they walked in. Inside the Academy stood Astrid with her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. Snotlout with his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang. Fishlegs with his Gronckle, Meatlug and the twins with their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch.

Astrid saw them walked in and says,"Hey guys! look who came here to bond and spar with us today." The others saw Stoick dismounting Riser and Tuffnut said,"Let's just hope Stoick doesn't tell us to take it easy on Shinji here." poiniting at Riser. Riser, annoyed, said,"Oh you should be the one who ask me not to go easy on your Zippleback." The gang except Hiccup and Stoick gasped in surprised at Riser."Shinji, when did you started talking in your dragon form?!"Riser smirked and replied," last night. And I prefer to be called 'Riser' from now on okay guys?" The gang just smiled and nodded their heads.

Hiccup began by telling Riser what other thing they do besides bonding and sparring, he told him how important safety was since the other dragons tend to slightly burn one another and rules that have to be followed.

After he finished explaining to Riser, Hiccup announce,"Today, we will be sparring Riser one at a time." The dragons looked excited but Riser just yawned. Hiccup then wrote down the dragon that will be going first, it was Hookfang. Both dragons smiled at each other and Stoick gave Riser a thumbs up for good luck and he smiled back.

**First** **Spar!**

"Ready...and...GO!" Hiccup announce and Hookfang charged at Riser.

Hookfang lit himself on fire and tries to grab Riser but Riser used Goldphoenix teleporting ability and teleported behind Hookfang. Hookfang was grabbed by Riser and thrown across the hall.

Hookfang got up and was soon grabbed again by Riser as he flew up and dive down to the ground. Riser lets go of Hookfang and teleports next to Stoick and Hookfang hit the ground face first and hard. Snotlout ran over to Hookfang and petted him on his snout.

Hiccup seeing that Hookfang was unconsious, announces that Riser was the winner and Riser used his healing breath on Hookfang and he walked to the other dragons and Hiccup wrote the second fighter. It was Stormfly.

**Second Spar!**

"You may have defeated Hookfang, but you won't defeat me Riser!" Stormfly said proudly.

Riser smiled and said,"What was that you say? I didn't quite hear you." That caused the other dragons to laugh and Stormfly said,"Your attitude is just like Toothless."

"Ready...and...GO!" Hiccup announced.

Stormfly tail spiked up and with a whip of her tail, the spikes came flying towards Riser. He just snorted and let the spikes hit him and when they did, Stormfly was now pissed off and everyone else was surprised at howhe could withstand the venom that the spikes had and Riser then uses his Biogreeza invisibility ability(it rhymes) and sneaked up behind Stormfly and grabbed her by her tail and twirled her around. When Riser puts her down, she was dizzy and passed out.

Seeing that Stormfly passed out, Hiccup declared him the winner and Riser carried her on his back and placed her next to Asrtid. Hiccup wrote the next one which was Barf and Belch.

**Third** **Spar!**

The Zippleback walked out to the front with the twins beside them.

"All the best to you two." said Riser.

"You too." they said simultaneously.

"Ready...and...GO!" Hiccup announced.

Barf released green gas that covered the hall and Belch sparked electricity that electrocuted Riser as he falls."RISER!" Stoick screamed. The Zippleback smirked and Toothless soon had a worried look on her face that the other dragons saw and smirked. Riser stood and was pinned by the Zippleback,"any last words, Riser?" Riser smirked and say,"Open your mouth." The Zippleback was confused and opened their mouths, they soon realized that it was a trap as Riser uses his Dragblacker freeze breath and freezes Belch and pushes them off him. Riser then flies up and spins like a twister and the gas swirled around him creating a tornado made of green gas. Barf was now alone since his brother was frozen and Barf stood there not knowing what to do when Riser shot out of the tornado and rammed him causing him to fall and Riser pinned declares Riser the winner and he melted the ice and Belch was freed.

Hiccup wrote the second last dragon's name and it was Meatlug.

**Fourth Spar!**

Fishlegs hugged Meatlug and whispers,"Try your best to keep him distracted and then ram him." Meatlug nodded and licked Fishlegs.

"Ready...and...GO!" Hiccup once again announced.

Meatlug begins to fly up and executed a perfect flight pattern that confused Riser on her next position and WHAM! Meatlug rammed him and he fell and she floated next to him and whispers,"Are you going to make Toothless worry about you or are you going to show her how strong you are huh big guy?" Riser was confused but manage to swat her with his tail and stood up."I don't know what you just said but I'll show you how a real distraction is like." Focusing, Riser uses Dark Wing's sonic screech ability and that made Meatlug and the others dragons fall to the ground as the humans covered their ears. Riser took the opportunity to pin Meatlug to the ground and Hiccup declared Riser the winner and Stoick hugged him and says,"Now it just leaves Toothless against you, so good luck fighting your future mate buddy." Riser eyes widen and Stoick laughs as Riser stutters,"I-I-I-I dont k-know what your t-t-talking about."

Hiccup chuckles as he told Toothless to go and have fun sparring him and she nodded in delight and walked up to him and whispers,"Thank you for regrowing my tail so I can show you how good I am at sparring." Riser nervously smiles and said,"no problem." The other dragons smiled smugly.

**FINAL SPAR!**

"Ready...and...GO!" Hiccup announced for the last time.

Toothless tackled Riser at an incredible speed that knocked him down and he quickly got up and flies up and got pinned by Toothless as he falls. Toothless gave him a smile and he pushed her off and declares,"Time to get serious!" A few lines of fire forms around Riser as it turns into a giant sphere of fire that engulfed him and when the fire sphere was gone, Riser had became a human in a dragon-like armor. He was now clad in his Ryuki reborn form! This shocked everyone until he says,"I am Kamen rider Ryuki, the Kamen rider of Berk!"

"So that's how his armor looks like!" exclaimed Stoick and Riser looked back and nodded before he says,"From the depths of my soul, come out Gigazelles!" 12 orbs came out of of Riser's chest and turned to silhouettes. The silhouettes materialized their physical forms and got into their battle stance.

Toothless was now outnumbered as they surrounded her and Riser puts a card into the Drag visor and it announced,**"FINAL VENT!"**

The gang were now confused by the announcement and soon figured out that it was a finisher card as the Gigazelles jumped around Toothless and confused her before Riser jumps and uses his kneecap to hit her in her lower jaw and she fell motionless. Everyone stood there shocked as the Gigazelles turned back into orbs of light and returned into his chest and he became a dragon once more before using his healing breath on her.

Toothless soon woke up and Hiccup declared Riser the winner of today's spar contest and Toothless nuzzled him, earning 'AWs' from the humans and roar of satisfaction from the dragons as he tried his best to hide his blushing cheeks until Toothless said,"You were great back there." as she continued nuzzling him and he returns it with a nuzzle and the dragons roared louder.

Stoick then mounted Riser and says,"Alright lovebirds, time to go home." Hiccup nodded and said his goodbyes to everyone and mounted Toothless.

Upon reaching, Stoick and Hiccup dismounted their dragons and went in to get fishes for their dragons. When they gave the fishes to them, Riser says,"Thanks guys and good night." The vikings nodded and replied,"Good night to you two too." and they went into their house.

Toothless once again was given Riser's pile of fish again and she accepts it. When she was done, Riser then said,"Toothless, I have a confession to make to you." Toothless looked at Riser and he continued,"Ever since I healed your tail, I have been attracted to you and since then, I have been by your side to protect you from any harm and during our battle, I didn't mean to hit your jaw..." Toothless was confused by his words but was clear when he finally says,"...what i am trying to say is... Toothless, I love you and I wish you feel the same way." Toothless now had tears rolling down her cheeks as she says,"Yes, I love you too Riser! Since the moment you followed me to Berk, I knew that you were the one for me!" Toothless nuzzled Riser and he nuzzled her back.

The two then wrapped their wings around each other and went to sleep in each other's embrace.

**A/N: Tell me if the last scene was crappy or not, it's the first time I am writing a love story and I know I suck at it but it was a request and I accepted it. So please review and Flames allowed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N: In this chapter, Riser and Toothless goes on their first date and trouble comes to interfere. I do not own Kamen rider of How To Train Your Dragon but I own Ryuki reborn form, Riser and Shinji's dragon form. Special appearance of Tsukasa Kadoya(Kamen rider Decade) and Natsumi(Kamen rider Kivaara)**

The morning sun rose from the horizon and brightened the day for the residents of Berk and the first to wake up were of course the newest dragon couple, Riser and Toothless.

They unwrapped themselves from their embrace and wings and whispered to each other,"Good morning, Toothless my beautiful goddess." Toothless giggled,"Good morning to you too, Riser my handsome protector." They nuzzled each other and got up."Let's wake them up." suggested Riser and Toothless agreed.

They flew up to the roof and stomped on it and heard Hiccup said,"Okay guys, I'm going to get dad." Satisfied, they sat near the door and waited for their riders to come out of the door. The first was Stoick who yawned and stretched before mounting Riser and Hiccup followed out and mounted Toothless."Toothless, ready to show dad and Riser what we do everyday?" She nodded and took off followed by Riser and Stoick. Toothless looked back and told Riser to follow where she goes and he nodded. The four of them flew over Berk and then to the ocean where they maneuvered around each of the stone columns and circled back to the village and soon landed on a huge rock where the gang was hanging out.

Stoick unmounted Riser and said,"That was the best flight I seen you do so far Hiccup." Hiccup rolled his eyes and said,"That was the only flight you saw me did Dad." Riser walked up and told Toothless,"That was amazing of how you maneuvered around the columns Toothless." Toothless smiled and ask,"You really think so?" Riser nodded. The rest of the dragons sighed in annoyance and Stormfly says,"Why don't you two go on a date then?" Riser and Toothless looked at her and thought for a moment and replied,"That's not a bad idea at all." The others looked in surprised and Hookfang said,"Wait, you guys are already together?!" They both nodded in delight and the dragons all roared in delight at congratulated the new couple. The humans looked at their dragon and gasped when they saw Riser wrapping one of his wing around Toothless and she did the same with him. Stoick sighs,"Ah, looks like the two lovebirds have confessed their love for each other." The humans then simultaneously said,"Aw!" and Astrid said,"they make a cute couple don't they huh guys?" They nodded in agreement and soon they all mounted their respective dragons and flew back to Berk.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

The Mispiders had found exactly 12 Deadly Nadders and silently crept towards them and mounted them. The Nadders jumped in surprised and were subdued by the Mispiders and flew off with the Mispiders as their riders.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Tsukasa was lazing around the shop with Natsumi and Kivaara cleaning the shop until Tsukasa saw a dimension portal opened and showed the world as Tsukasa recognized as Shinji's new world and saw Shinji in his Dragon form nuzzling Toothless. Tsukasa smiled and said,"Oi Natsumi, Kivaara, looks like Shinji already has a girlfriend in his new world." Natsumi and Kivaara rushed over and looked into the portal and saw the exact same thing and said,"He sure looks happy with that dragon."

The portal then switched and showed the 12 Mispiders on their Deadly Nadders flying toward Shinji's location. Natsumi gasped as Tsukasa immediately activated his com link to communicate with Shinji.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Riser was chatting to the dragons until they heard a beeping sound that made them, except Riser, jumped in surprise and Riser turned into a human and saw his com link with Decade's symbol blinking."Guys, a friend is calling and I need to answer it. I'll be back in a few minutes." The dragons except Toothless was confused but nodded anyway.

Riser activated the com link and said,"Shinji here..." Tsukasa sighed in relieve and begans talking,"Shinji! Thank god your still okay!" Riser was confused and said,"What do you mean by that? I am okay and I have a girlfriend now.""Yeah, I know that thanks to a portal viewing you wrapping a wing around her and she did the same with you." An awkward silence was heard until Tsukasa finally said,"Argh! That wasn't why I am communicating with you Shinji! The problem is that 12 Mispiders from the Mirror world survived the destruction of your old world and now they heading your way riding on Their own dragons!" Riser froze for awhile and said,"Can you come to this world to assist me?" Tsukasa replied,"Sure! Anything for a fellow rider." Riser smiled and said,"Thanks Tsukasa and see you soon." and he closed the com link.

When he returned to the dragons in his dragon form, he said,"Guys, a friend of mine is coming to visit me." Barf smiled and said," So why aren't you happy?" Belch continued,"He is your friend and you should be happy and not sad."

Riser then sighed and sadly said,"Actually guys, I have been keeping a secret from all of you except Toothless since the day you first saw me." The dragons looked at Riser and Toothless suspiciously and Meatlug asked,"What kind of secret?"

Toothless knew what that secret was and didn't opened her mouth and Riser said,"They must know it now Toothless, trouble is already heading here and my friend will be here to assist in stopping the threat." The dragons were more confused than before and Stormfly angrily demanded,"Tell us the secret already!"

Riser sighed and began explaining his story that he had told Toothless, Hiccup and Stoick.

When he finished the story, the dragons all had tears rolling down their cheeks after hearing how Riser's world was destroyed and how he died to protect his friends. Hookfang then said,"When is your friend coming?"

He got his answer when Riser turned into a human and turned around saying,"Now." A dimension portal appeared and Tsukasa came out.

The dragons were surprised to see a wall of grey, white and black and how Tsukasa appeared from it.

"How have you been, Shinji?" Tsukasa asked.

Riser replied,"I prefer you call me Riser and I'm doing great with these dragons by my side. The dragons smiled when Riser mentioned them to Tsukasa.

Stoick, Hiccup and the gang came just in time and saw Tsukasa talking to Riser. Stoick walked up to Riser and asks,"Riser, who is this man?" pointing to Tsukasa. Riser replied by saying,"This is Tsukasa Kadoya, the man who sent me to this world like I told you remember?" Stoick then remembered the story Riser told and gave Tsukasa a big hug.

"I thank you Tsukasa Kadoya, for bringing Riser to our world." Stoick merrily said as Tsukasa tried to breathe in more air from the hug.

The others gave Stoick and Riser looks and Hiccup says,"It's a long story." Astrid replied,"We got time."

**A/N: I decided to upload it today instead because I felt like it. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Pleas review and Flames accepted. Everyone knows Shinji's secret in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

**A/N: What's up people? Hope you guys enjoy the story, I still need opinion about this story so feel free to write a review. In this chapter, Riser and Toothless go on their date and the Mispiders assembles an army. Tsukasa contacts the Imagins to help. I do not own Kamen rider or How To Train Your Dragon but I own the name 'Riser' and the Imagins new physical bodies and new rider forms.(read my profile) I am also going to make Riser repeat some part of the story of how he got here by com link video. If you don't know any part of the story, go back and read the first story!**

Riser sighed sadly and approached the gang."Guys, I been keeping a secret from you and only Hiccup, Stoick and the dragons knew of it."

Astrid gave Hiccup and Stormfly a death glare. Hiccup coughed nervously while Stormfly backed off.

Riser noticed and said,"Astrid, Stormfly and the other dragons just knew the secrets a few minutes before you came. Only Hiccup, Stoick and Toothless have been keeping the secret for a long time." Astrid then angrily said,"Oh sure, tell your rider, is son and your girlfriend but not your friends who you can trust?!" Snotlout jumped by her sudden anger.

Tsukasa then said,"If you knew what Shinji has been through, you won't be showing that attitude towards him now!"

Astrid glared and said,"What has he been through to deserve my gratitude?"

Tsukasa replied angrily,"Oh nothing... only that I sent him here to this world because the world where he was born and lived was destroyed and he also died to protect a friend!" Astrid eyes widen when Tsukasa said that sentence. He continued,"All the events that he been through was recorded in your com link Shinji, show them what happened."

Riser was covered in fire and turned into his human form, he turned on the com link and placed it on the ground. The com link projected a screen that showed his world collapsing. The glass window that was in front of him shattered and penetrated his skin and blood was flowing. He screamed for help but nobody came until a dimension portal came and engulfed him. At that scene, Toothless had tears rolling down her cheeks and Stoick petted Riser on his back. Astrid yawned and said,"Big deal, how's that supposed to sad."

Tsukasa was pissed by her attitude and fast forward the com link to the part where Riser was fighting ex-King of the fangires with Rook and paused it. Tsukasa pointed to Rook and said," This monster you see here, is helping Shinji." He played the video.

Riser was shown telling Kenzaki, who was in joker form, to take Adam, in joker form, and Tendou, in native form, to go get the other riders while he and Rook went to fight ex-King. Ex-King had destroyed Rook and Stabbed Riser and that part made everyone gasped in horror, even Astrid finally showed a soft spot at seeing Riser fall to the ground as the other riders came and defeated ex-King. The final part was when Riser was revived by the contracted monsters.

When the video was done, Toothless walked over to the sad Riser and nuzzled his leg. Riser smiled and petted her head gently.

Astrid slowly walked up to Riser and said,"I'm sorry for what I said to you before we just saw what happened." Riser smiled and replied,"It's alright Astrid, you didn't know about my past and I forgive you for what you said." Astrid was glad and hugged him, which he returned and earned a growl from Toothless. Riser turned into his dragon form and nuzzled Toothless and whispers,"You are the only one for me and no one else." Toothless accepted the nuzzle and smiled.

Tsukasa then said,"Oi Shin- I mean Riser! Do you think we need more help against the Mispiders?" Riser smiled and nodded.

Tsukasa activated his com link communications and contacted The Imagins. Hiccup then asks,"Who are your helpers?" Tsukasa and Riser smiled and said,"You'll figure it out soon in a few seconds." The other gave a confused look until a portal opened up in the sky and a train came out.

The Taros came out of the train in their new animal like physical form once it stopped in front of everyone, making Stoick and Astrid took out their battle axe.

Urataros, seeing Astrid, started flirting with her,"Oh, I like a woman that knows how to wield an axe."

Astrid was annoyed by the wolf(**A/N: Don't get it? read my profile.**) and swung her axe and sparks were made due to the axe meeting Urataros chest. Urataros recoiled and tumbled to Momotaros who snickered and helped him up saying,"I like this world, I should have joined Shinji. Where is he anyway?"

Riser walked up and smacked Momotaros with his tail and yells,"You forgot how I looked like as a dragon already?!"

Momotaros rubbed his head and apologizes and Riser snorted casing the other dragons to laugh.

* * *

The Mispiders were on there subdued Nadders and went to the rogues hideout and found a whole island full of them.

One of the Mispiders laughed evilly and said,"The humans will never expect this." The Mispiders then subdued the dragons one by one as they were sleeping.

* * *

Momotaros was sparring with Stoick and Astrid as Hiccup was talking to Urataros and Kintaros was showing off his strength by lifting the dragons one by one which Fishlegs and Snotlout were soon impress and Ryutaros was showing Tuffnut and Ruffnut his hip hop dancing skills.

Toothless was resting her head on Riser's chest and he nuzzled her passionately as he place a wing on her. Toothless then asks,"So, when are we going to have our date?" Riser was caught off guard but soon calmed down and replied,"Tonight when everyone is asleep." Toothless smiled and fell asleep.

The dragons were smiling smugly until Riser said,"Don't even think about it."

* * *

The night came as The vikings and dragons returned home and Tsukasa and the Taros went into the modified Denliner.

Toothless and Riser were soon flying to a rock that was big enough for both of them and it could managed their weight. They were looking up at the night sky, Toothless suddenly asked,"Riser, do you miss any one of your friends you had before you came here?"

Riser closed his eyes and tried to remember his friends and said," I do miss them, but I have you and the others now and that's all I need."

Toothless smiled and licked his cheek and he nuzzled her in return."Can you tell me about them?"

Riser said,"There was Ren, he was a rider like me. He was called Kamen rider Knight, at first he was a jerk but he soon became a friend. Next was Tsukasa, a man told me and other riders that Tsukasa was actually a destroyer of world but we soon realized that it was a lie and Tsukasa forgave us. Then the riders from the other 11 worlds, at first we just team up against the enemies but soon we became friends."

Toothless enjoyed that story but then she yawned and Riser placed her on his back before taking off and flew back to the house. He placed her on the ground and wrapped his left wing around her.

**A/N: I know the date sucked but this is my first love story and I hope you review and Flames accepted.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**A/N: The Mispiders strikes in this chapter! Will the riders win or will everyone die? Find out in the next chapter but read this first. I do not own Kamen rider or How To Train Your Dragon but I own Ryuki reborn form, the name 'Riser' and the Taros's new physical forms and rider forms.**

A few hours before the sun came out, Riser woke up and thought _Time to get breakfast ready for the village._

Riser carefully unwrapped his wing that was around Toothless and silently crept flapped his wings and took off. He was careful not to hit anything that was in his way and landed on a rock. Riser was then engulfed in a giant sphere of fire and when it disappeared, he was in his Ryuki reborn form. He took out a card that had five image of his reborn form's mask and puts it into his drag visor.

**"TRICK VENT!"**

Four clones materialized from Riser's body and they formed a circle."You guys know the drill, let's go get some fish." All five of them turned into their dragon form and the real Riser said,"Meet back hear in an hour." The clones nodded and they flew off in different directions.

* * *

The Mispider were ready to invade Berk as the dragons all assembled, ready to take off. The 12 Mispiders got on their Nadders and gave a ry that made all the dragons flw up and followed the Mispiders.

* * *

The first Riser clone stopped a few hundred meters away from Berk and summoned Evildiver. They both dived into the water when the clone use his underwater ability and collected 200 fishes in total and Evildiver returned into his soul before returning to the rock and waited for the others.

The second clone stopped at where he saw schools of fishes jumping out and back into the water. He summoned Volcancer and he dived into the water while the clone floated above and caught the fishes. They had caught 200 fishes just like the first clone and Volcancer returned and the clone went back to the rock and waited, with the first, for the other.

The Third and Fourth decided to team up as they flew 300 meters north of Berk and floated above the water and started swirling in a circle. After half an hour of swirling faster and faster, they had created a water spout that shot out all the fishes that were beneath it and the 2 clones caught them all in midair. They had collected 234 fishes and flew back to the rock.

The real Riser was catching the fishes in the water head on with Abysslasher and Abysshammer. They had a har time catching the fishes when they decided to use a distraction technique they had practiced. Abysshammer launched its missles at the surrounding rocks and scared the fishes while Shinji and Abysslasher opened a giant net and the fishes swam blindly into it. They came out of the water and the 2 shark Mirror monsters returned to Riser's soul and he flew back with a total of 200 fishes.

Once all of them were on the rock, They all waited for the sun to rise and they flew to the center of the village and gave a very loud roar that woke everyone up.

* * *

Toothless jumped at the roar and noticed that Riser was not with her anymore and panicked.

Stoick and Hiccup rushed out and saw Toothless looking around for Riser and the three of them heard another loud roar. Stoick and Hiccup jumped and Toothless listened to the roar carefully and recognized the roar to be Riser's. She took off to the village followed by Stoick and Hiccup.

At the center of the village, Toothless saw Riser with his clones and lands in front of them.

Upon seeing Toothless, the real Riser turned to his clones and said,"Okay guys, time for you to go." The clones nodded and disappeared from sight. Toothless asks,"Who were they?" Riser smiled and said,"Those were my clones that I have when I use one of my cards in rider form." Toothless was now curious,"can you show me that card?" Riser nodded and materialized the card from fire and showed it to her.

"I'll show you how it works next time." Riser then gave Toothless a small pile of fish and she asks,"Where did all these fishes come from?" Riser smirked and said,"I caught them with my clones this morning a few hours before the sun came out."

Stoick and Hiccup arrived breathless and saw Riser giving small piles of fishes to the dragons and burned the fishes for the people. Stoick noticed that the people had looks that describe satisfaction and some of the children exclaimed,"This is the best fish I had in my entire life!" Stoick then thought_ I knew I made a good choice letting Riser stay in the village. _Gobber was talking to the vikings about what he had been doing as a dentist to the dragons and they laughed when Gobber told them about the time when a Terrible Terror tried to put its teeth back in its mouth.

Stoick walked over to Riser and said,"How in Thor's name did you get this much fishes before we woke up." Riser chuckled and said,"Well, it a funny story. I woke up a few hours before sun rise and got to use a card in my rider form to create clones and we went to collect fishes within an hour and we got extraordinary results."

Riser then took a fish and burned it and gave it to Stoick,"Try it." Stoick took a bite and was soon wide eyed and quickly finished the fish before asking Riser for more. "Save some for the people Stoick. Besides, I caught enough fish to last throughout the next month." Tsukasa and the Taros were already eating their fishes and the Taros all said,

**Momotaros:**"This fishes are in their climax stage like me!"

**Urataros:**"I don't mind asking Riser to reel more of them."

**Kintaros:**"The taste of this fish is more than enough to make me cry!"

**Ryutaros:**"Oi Tsukasa, mind if I take your fish? Can't hear you!"

Riser laughed at what the Taros said and thought_ are the fishes really that good?_ Stormfly walked up to Riser and said,"Thanks for the fishes, Riser." Riser nodded and gave her a few more fishes.

After the best breakfast Berk just had thanks to Riser, they were all back to their normal selves and the gang went to the Academy followed by Tsukasa and the Taros. Hiccup announces,"Today, we will be having a team spar." The dragons all rushed to Riser and they all asked him to be their partner, Momotaros smirked and said," Riser sure is popular in this world huh guys?" the other Taros nodded.

Hiccup then said,"I will be deciding who gets to partner who in today's spar." The dragons all focused there attention to Hiccup.

"The one who is having Riser as a partner is Toothless." Hiccup said. The other dragons were disappointed and Toothless was happy. Riser was then engulfed in a giant sphere of fire and became Ryuki reborn form again."Let's get this started."

Toothless and Riser was up against Stormfly and Meatlug.

**FIRST SPAR!**

Riser took out 2 cards from his advent deck and puts them in his Drag visor one at a time.**"SWORD VENT!" "GUARD VENT!"** a sword and shield materialized in his hands and Hiccup began the spar.

Toothless was against Meatlug while Riser was against Stormfly.

Meatlug shot a fireball at toothless and she avoided it and rammed and pinned Meatlug claiming a quick victory.

Stormfly blasted Riser with her fire at Riser and he blocked it with his shield and slipped a card into his visor.**"ATTACK VENT!"** a dark silhouette of a dragoncame out of Riser's chest and spiral above him before materializing a physical body. Everyone except the riders were shocked to see a dark dragon came out of Riser and see it fly without wings. Dragblacker flew over to Stormfly and blasted her with his ice breath froze Stormfly's legs and Riser puts a card into the visor.**"FINAL VENT!"** Riser levitated off the ground as Dragblacker circled him and blasted him forward as he deliver a freezing kick to Stormfly. Stormfly tumbled backwards and fainted.

"Looks like the winners are Toothless and Riser." said Hiccup.

Hookfang, Barf and Belch were up next and Toothless looked exhausted, Riser noticed and said,"Toothless, why don't you seat this one out and watch me crush them." Toothless looked wide eyed and replied,"All by yourself?! You'll lose." Riser smirked and said,"You said that you want to see how I create my clones and you are too exhausted to spar this one, so you have to seat this one out." Toothless nodded, defeated.

**SECOND SPAR!**

Riser picks up his sword and got ready. The two dragons laughed and said,"We'll beat you this time!" Hiccup began the spar.

Hookfang lit himself on fire and charge towards Riser and he puts a card into his visor.**"CLEAR VENT!"** Riser disappeared before Hookfang could reach him. Riser then stabs Hookfang in his right leg and Hookfang roared in pain, Riser rolled over to the right and puts 2 card into his visor.**"CLEAR VENT!" "SWING VENT!"** a whip materialize in his right hand and he became invisible again. Hookfang got irritated and created a circle of fire around him. Only to have his legs tied together by the whip and Hookfang lost.

The Zippleback got ready and said,"You ready Riser?"Riser nodded.

Barf covered the hall in green gas and became well hidden, Riser got annoyed and said,"Not this again." Belch then sparked the gas and it electrocuted Riser screamed in pain. Toothless became worried again until Tsukasa put his hand on her head and said,"Don't worry, he has a plan." Toothless then saw Riser pull out a card with five images of Ryuki reborn form's mask and she thought_ Is he going to clone himself?_ Riser puts the card in and closes the visor.**"TRICK VENT!"** four clones materialized beside him and ran along the edge of the hall and they formed a circle. When Barf and Belch came out of the gas and spotted the real Riser. He laughed,"Don't bother to change into a dragon..." Barf started and Belch continued,"...we trained so we would be prepared for when you create a tornado." Riser smirked and asks,"What about five tornadoes?" The two-headed dragon was confused as Riser pulled out a card and puts it into the visor and close and shouts,"Now!" **"ATTACK VENT!"** the visor's announcement of the card was heard five times and they saw five silhouettes of blue bats came out of the five Risers and became Dark Wings. The Dark Wings merged with the backs of all the Risers. They all flew up and started spinning and the gas was drawn to the nearest spinning Riser. Five green colored gas tornadoes were form and the Zippleback was now scared as tornadoes started swirling around the hall and were moving closer to the dragon. The Zippleback flew up and all the Risers flew out and one by one and rammed the dragon. The Zippleback fell to the ground and the tornadoes sucked him up and sent the dragon flying onto the ground and fainted knowing that he has lost.

Riser had won the spar and Toothless flew down and nuzzled him.

Tsukasa then said,"Now that all of you have seen Riser's ability to fight, The Taros and I will be showing you how we fight." Riser knew Tsukasa meant that Riser will be fighting them and he accepted it.

"Now let the spar of the riders begin." Tsukasa said.

**A/N: This chapter really took more hours than usual to finish. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review and Flames accepted.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**A/N: Hey people! Hope you're still enjoying this story and I'm pleased to tell you only a few more chapters before this story finishes and I start on my next story. I do not own Kamen rider or How To Train Your Dragon but I own Ryuki reborn form, the name 'Riser' and The Taros new physical bodies and rider forms.**

Tsukasa pulls out his Decadriver while the Taros pulled out their belts and attached them to their waists. Tsukasa puts his card into the driver and closes it and the Taros slide their passes over the front of their belts and they all said,**"Henshin!"**

**"KAMEN RIDER...DECADE!"**

**"LION FORM!"**

**"WOLF FORM!"**

**"RHINO FORM!"**

**"HAWK FORM!"**

Tsukasa was surronded by the nine Heisei rider symbols that turned into holograms of Decade and they made their to Tsukasa and engulfed him until the armor materialized and became magenta as the card-like holograms flew back to his mask.

Momotaros was in Plat form and ghostly train tracks spiral its way up from the belt to his mask and armor parts that resembles lion body parts materialize and combined themselves on the armor and a lion's face and mane materialized behind his head and made its way to the front and split up to form the mask of Lion form."I have arrived!" yelled Momotaros.

Urataros was in Plat form as well and ghostly train tracks spiral its way up from the belt to his mask and armor parts that resembles wolf body parts materialize and combined themselves on the armor and a wolf's face materialized behind his head and made its way to the front and split up to form the mask of Wolf form."Mind if I pierce your heart?"

Kintaros was also in Plat form as well and ghostly train tracks spiral its way up from the belt to his mask and armor parts that resembles rhino body parts materialize and combined themselves on the armor and a rhino's face and horn materialized behind his head and made its way to the front and split up to form the mask of rhino form with the horn at the top(like Kamen rider Gai)."My new strength will make you cry!"

Ryutaros was also in Plat form as well and ghostly train tracks spiral its way up from the belt to his mask and armor parts that resembles hawk body parts materialize and combined themselves on the armor and a hawk's face materialized behind his head and made its way to the front and split up to form the mask of hawk form while two wings materialized and attached themselves to his back."Mind if I target you? Can't hear you!"

Everyone gasped in surprised as Riser smiled under his mask and got ready to battle Tsukasa.

**First Spar!**

Tsukasa charged forward and Riser jumped and landed behind him, Riser then kicked him and he tumbled back."Impressive Riser, you sure did gotten stronger in this world but you still can't fight me when I use this." Tsukasa took out a card that showed Kamen rider Kabuto using clock up and puts itin the Decadriver and close it.**"ATTACK RIDE...CLOCK UP!"** Tsukasa became a flash of magenta and started slashing Riser and created sparks on his armor. Riser pulled out a card and puts it into his visor,"I can't stop your attacks but I can stop you from trying to attack." he closes his visor.**"NASTY VENT!"** Dark Wing came out and gave a supersonic screech that made Tsukasa stop to cover his ears and Riser grabbed his sword and slashes Tsukasa and made him fall back. Tsukasa pulled out a card that show Kamen rider Hibiki and said,"Dark Wing's screech is bad music to my ears, but this will make things interesting." Tsukasa puts the card into his Deacdriver and closes it.

**"KAMEN RIDE...HIBIKI!"**

Tsukasa was engulfed in purple fire and it reveals Tsukasa in his Hibiki form.

The others gave a shocked look and Urataros explain,"Tsukasa has the ability to become any Kamen rider and use their abilities to aid him in battle."

Tsukasa puts another card in and closes the Decadriver,**"ATTACK RIDE...ONGEKIBOU REKKA!"** He took two drum sticks that caught on fire and swings them. The fire was shot out and form fireballs as they hit Riser. Riser pulled out a card that had a head of a shark and puts it into the visor.**"STRIKE VENT!"** The shark head like weapon materialized on his right hand and water was shot out. The water splashed Tsukasa and he was sent flying into the wall and Riser quickly puts a card into the visor and closed it.**"FINAL VENT!"** Giant tiger paws with claws attached materialized on both hands and Destwilder came out of his soul and dragged Tsukasa to Riser, Riser stabbed Tsukasa with the claws and lifted him up causing Tsukasa to explode and reverted back to human and the Decadriver landed next to him."Not bad Riser, not bad at all."

Toothless was glad that Riser won and wanted to fly down and hug him but remained still and just smiled.

**Second Spar!**

The Taros were up next. They reached the hall and Momotaros said,"Let's take this to ultimate climax stage!" He pressed all the buttons on his belt and slide his pass over the front again.**"ANIMAL FORM!"** All the Imagins merged with Momotaros's body and the faces of a wolf on his right shoulder, a rhino on his left shoulder and a hawk on his chest.

Riser then said,"Your on." He pulled out a card that said survive and had a pair of wings.

Fire and wind soon surrounded Riser and the Drag visor became a gun version of the Drag visor, he then puts the survive card in its mouth and it announced,**"SURVIVE!"** Dragredder and Dark Wing materialized and their bodies shattered and revealed a more robotic bodies. They were now Dragranzer and Dark raider.

The riders charged at each other until, CLANG! The Taros's sword had made contact with the visor and Riser puts a card into it,**"SWORD VENT!"** The visor's front part had extended a few centimeters and became a sword. They made contact with their swords several times until Riser was able to counter an attack and made the Taros recoiled and he quickly puts a card in,**"SHOOT VENT!"** The front of the visor shortened to its original size and the mouth opened while Dragranzer was behind him, Riser pulled the trigger and Dragranzer shot a fireball at the Taros and made him tumble back and hit the wall."Time to wrap things up!" Riser puts a card into the visor,**FINAL VENT!"** Dragranzer turned into a bike and Riser mounted him and drove straight at them. Dragranzer shot several more at them and they were hit by all of them and were finished off when Riser drove Dragranzer straight at them at maximum speed.

The Taros were separated and went flying out of of the hall and landed in front of the dragons. Momotaros looked at Toothless and said,"Whatever you are to him, he really has increased his strength." before he fainted. Toothless smiled and flew down to nuzzle him which he hugged her in return.

Tsukasa clapped his hand and said,"You are truly stronger than before Riser, Ichigou and Nigou would be proud of you." Riser nodded and said,"I will still need your help against the Mispiders Tsukasa. Will you and the Imagins stay and help me in case they suddenly have an army?" They nodded.

* * *

Night came soon, everyone returned home and the riders went into Denliner. Toothless and Riser were snuggled up together and sleeping, Hiccup and Stoick looked at them and then at each other."We should ask some people to help make a house for them." Stoick suggested and Hiccup said,"Yeah, and the house must have enough room for them to sleep in." Stoick smiled and nodded as they went into their house.

**A/N: How was this? I have nothing much to say but I will be making a poll on how Kenzaki should look like. Please vote, it means a lot that you do and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to tell you this before you read this chapter, this is the second last chapter of this story. In this chapter, the Mispiders reached Berk and the battle begins. Who will win and who will fall? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or How To Train Your Dragon but I own Ryuki reborn form, the name 'Riser' and the Taros new physical bodies and rider forms.**

A few minutes before the sun rise, Riser was awake and he carefully unwrapped his wing from Toothless. He got up and took off silently to Denliner's location, he landed in front of it and saw the other riders outside waiting for him.

Riser walked up to them and asks,"So, are any rogue or Mispiders out there?" Tsukasa had a worried expression on his face and said,"All twelve Mispiders are heading towards Berk with every single one of the rogues." Riser's eyes widen as Tsukasa showed him the video of the Mispiders on Deadly Nadders followed by an army of rogue dragons heading towards their direction.

"We have to warn everyone of this!" Riser exclaimed and Tsukasa replied,"Or, we could put a barrier around Berk so they won't be able to hurt anyone." he pulled out a card that showed a white orb and said,"This is my version of Diend's barrier card." Momotaros then said,"If Tsukasa puts ups the barrier around Berk, we will be able to eliminate all of the rogues and Mispiders without worrying for the people and their dragons."

After agreeing to use Tsukasa's barrier card to keep Berk safe, the Imagins got on Denliner with Tsukasa while Riser flew back after grabbing some fish for Toothless.

Flying down to her side, he nuzzled her and she woke up to see a sad Riser."What's wrong Riser?" Riser gave her the fishes and said,"Nothing's wrong." Toothless knew that he was lying to her and said,"Riser, I know your lying. Tell me what's wrong." Riser sighed defeated and was about to say something until he heard Tsukasa said in his rider form,"Riser, tell her and then I'll set up the barrier." Toothless looked at Riser confused and he said,"All of the rogues and Mispiders are planning a full assault on Berk and Tsukasa, the Imagins and I are the only ones that can stop them." toothless was about to cry when he continued,"I am doing this so you and the others will be safe and we can end the threat without casualties." Toothless was now sobbing and said,"Just be back when their all dead okay?" Riser smiled and nodded before he was engulfed in a giant orb of fire and emerged as Kamen rider Ryuki in reborn form.

Toothless nudged Riser and he hugged her and said,"I promise i'll be back for you Toothless." He gave her the com link and said,"Give this to Hiccup and Stoick when they come out." She nodded and went to the door to waited for them to come out.

The two riders were now on their way to meet the Imagins at Berk's dock. Upon reaching, they saw the Imagins in their respective rider forms and Ryutaros said,"We're ready to blow them up!" Tsukasa took out his Barrier card in puts it into the Decadriver and closed it.**"ATTACK** **RIDE...BARRIER!"**Tsukasa took out his rider booker and turned it into a gun and shot a small white orb that grew bigger and bigger until it covered the entire village of Berk.

* * *

Stoick woke up and saw the village inside a white barrier and went to wake Hiccup up,"Wake up Hiccup!" Hiccup woke up and was surprised to see the white barrier just like Stoick.

They went out of the house and saw Toothless outside, Stoick looked around and he didn't see Riser anywhere and asks,"Where's Riser, Toothless?" She handed them the com link and Stoick picked it up. He saw a button that was blinking and pressed it, Riser's voice was soon heard,"Stoick, Hiccup. If your listening to this com link, you must have seen the barrier Tsukasa has created to protect all of you from the invasion that the Mispiders and rogues are going to have. Do not panic, I am outside the barrier with Tsukasa and the Imagins. We have created the barrier so the rogues won't be able to attack the village while we fight them, the fishes have been cooked and their at the village and I promise that I will be back." The com link closed and Stoick was speechless.

They went to the village and saw the people each taking a fish and the dragons grabbed a pile of raw fish.

They all crowded Stoick and Hiccup and one viking asks,"Stoick! Do you know what that thing is?" the viking pointed at the barrier and a child asks,"Where is the dragon that made us the cooked fishes?"

Stoick then yelled,"All right all of you listen up!" all the people had their eyes on Stoick as well as the dragons did. Stoick then continued,"My dragon, Riser, the one who cooked us these fishes everyday has asked one of his friend to create this barrier to protect us from the coming invasion of the rogues." One viking replied,"Where is he then?" Stoick answered,"He is outside the barrier so he could fight off the rogues."

Stormfly and Meatlug were with Toothless when Stoick made the announcement and Stormfly said,"Why would he be so reckless and go fight the rogues with his friends and not tell us about it?" Toothless then answered,"It's because he wants us to be safe, that's why he is out there."

The three dragons then flew to the edge of the barrier and found Hookfang, Barf and Belch looking out and they all found Riser.

All five dragons gave a roar that made Riser look back. He was shocked to see them there and asks,"Why are you guys here?" Toothless then said,"I want to tell you good luck." Stormfly and the others remained quiet. Hiccup and the others then found the dragons and walked up to them and saw Riser outside, they stood at the edge and said,"Good luck Riser." Riser nodded and pulled out all his advent cards and puts them into the visor,"Get ready to see all my contracted monsters guys."He closes the visor and it announces,**"ATTACK VENT!"**

* * *

The gang and their dragons stared in awe as a fire silhouette of a dragon without wings came out of his chest and spiral up and became Dragreder, a blue silhouette of a giant bat came out next and became Dark Wing. A orange silhouette of a giant humanoid crab stood beside him and became Volcancer, next came a silhouette of a giant humanoid ox appeared and became Madnugiga. A green silhouette of a giant humanoid chameleon appeared next and became Biogreeza, next was a silhouette of a humanoid rhino that became Metalgelas. A silhouette of a pink sting ray flew out and became Evildiver, a giant purple silhouette of a cobra slithered out and became Venosnaker. A humanoid silhouette of a tiger and gazelle appeared and became Destwilder and Gigazelle, a golden silhouette of a phoenix flew out and became Goldphoenix. A dark silhouette of the wingless dragon flew out and became Dragblacker, finally, two silhouette came out and became Abysslasher and Abysshammer.

Riser then waved them goodbye and the contracted monsters followed him to Tsukasa and the Imagins.

* * *

"They're approaching faster then we have thought they would."Tsukasa said and Riser asks,"How far are they?" Momotaros puts one of his leg on a rock and said," two kilometers away from here." Riser almost choked and he ordered Volcancer, Evildiver and the two abyss sharks to get in the water and scout ahead while Dragreder, Dark Wing, Goldphoenix and Dragblacker were ordered to patrol the area.

After waiting for 45 minutes, Dark Wing came back and that signaled that the rogues and Mispiders are heading their way from where Dark Wing came from. The riders and the contracted monster got on Denliner while Dark Wing merged with Riser's back and he followed Denliner into the sky.

They soon spotted the other three flying contracted monsters fighting off the rogues as the Mispiders were fighting Volcancer and the abyss sharks. Riser flew down and Dark wing flew out of his back and went to help the others fight the rogues.

Riser was charging at a Mispider with Gigazelle annd they successfully pinned him down and Destwilder mauled another one, riser puts a card into his visor and closes it,**"STRIKE VENT!"** a pair of tiger paws with claws on them materialized on his hands and he started slashing a Mispider until he was dragged by Destwilder and Riser puts another card in,**"FINAL VENT!" **Destwilder dragged the Mispider back to Riser and he lifted the Mispider and it exploded.

Venosnaker wrapped a mispider and Biogreeza shot out his tongue and strangled the Mispider. Riser then puts a card into the visor,**FINAL VENT!" **Venosnaker unwrapped the Mispider and followed behind Riser as he jumps up and Venosnaker shot out venom and Riser flew towards the Mispider and delivers dozens of kicks to it until it exploded."Let's make this quick." Riser took out a card and puts it into the visor,**"UNITE** **VENT!"** Venosnaker, Metalgelas and Evildiver merged into one and formed Genosider. Putting in a final card into the visor,**"FINAL VENT!"** Genosider's chest opened up and it sucked 8 Mispiders into it and Riser kicked the last Mispider into Genosider's chest and Mispiders were defeated and the rogue army was left.

Denliner was on offensive mode as it was firing all of its weapons at the rogues and cleared a quarter of the army as Tsukasa used his illusion card and materialized 5 clones and they all pulled out their rider booker in gun mode and puts the same card into their Decadrivers,**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DECADE!"** Giant screens of the card they put in had materialized and they pulled the triggers on their rider booker and released a massive blast of energy that wiped out half of the remaining rogue army and finally, Dragreder and the other flying contracted monsters have killed the last of the remaining rogues.

The riders have won the battle!

* * *

Toothless was anxious about Riser but was soon relieved when she saw Denliner and was followed by Riser on Dragreder's back and the other flying contracted monsters. The barrier disappeared and the gang walked out to welcome back the riders, the contracted monsters all turned into spheres of light and returned to Riser's chest. Riser turned back into a dragon and Toothless ran into him and nuzzled him, he smiled and nuzzled her back saying,"I told you I'll be back." Toothless smiled.

Tsukasa and the Imagins powered down and Stoick walked up to them and said,"Thank you for everything you four had done for us and thank you again for sending Riser here." The four smiled and Tsukasa said,"It's all right, I didn't know that he would even choose this world. I just randomly picked one for him and he accepted it." Tsukasa's com link then beeped and he looked at it, he looked up to the others and said,"Looks like the Imagins and I are needed somewhere else, guess this is farewell until next time." The gang waved them goodbye as they went into a dimension barrier and it disappeared.

The others then looked at Riser and Stoick said,"Looks like things are going back to normal now that the rogues are gone." Everyone nodded in agreement as they looked at Riser and Toothless nuzzling each other passionately.

**A/N: Finally, the second last chapter is done! The last chapter will be my version of Gift of the Night Fury. I also hope you vote in my poll and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**A/N: The final chapter is here everyone! There's going to be a surprise at the end and I plan on making a sequel of some of my stories after I finish them. Now I hope you enjoy this one and the poll will be closed on Sunday night. I do not own Kamen rider or How To Train Your Dragon but I own Ryuki reborn form, the name 'Riser' and finally, the Imagins new physical bodies and rider form.**

**A few months later,**

Riser woke up and unwrapped his wing from Toothless and went to the village, he soon saw the villagers all with their dragons all awoke and chatting happily while the children were playing in the snow. When he landed, the children all ran to him and crowded him while Gobber walked out of his shop and walked up to Riser and happily said,"Happy Snoggletog, Riser!" Riser then remembered Stoick talking about Snoggletog and he said that this years Snoggletog was the first year they celebrate it with the dragons."Happy Snoggletog to all of you!" said Riser to Gobber and the children around him. A boy then asks,"Hey Riser, how come you are the only dragon that can talk to us and the other dragons can't?" Riser smiled as he looked at the boy and said,"That's because I have the ability to talk to humans like this and the others don't." A girl then asks,"Are you and Hiccups dragon girlfriend and boyfriend?" Riser chuckled and said,"Yes we are."

Riser was still asked questions by the children until he said,"Okay, who's hungry for fish?" that was answered by a chorus of 'Me' and he went over to collect a pile of fish and roasted the fishes with his fire and gave them to each of the children.

Gobber then asks Riser to follow him, they were soon at the location of where the other villagers were at and saw Stoick telling the people to listen to what Gobber says as soon as he saw them approaching him. Stoick petted Riser on his snout and said,"Happy Snoggletog, Riser." Riser smiled and said,"Happy Snoggletog to you too Stoick."

Gobber was guiding a female villager on a Gronckle where to hang the battle axe."There that's the spot!" Gobber exclaimed as the villager hanged the battle axe.

A kid was dressed in a Gronckle costume went up to Meatlug and roared, Meatlug then gave a roar of her own and the kid laughed and ran away as Meatlug smiled and followed him."Atta girl Meatlug."

Astrid and Stormfly were putting up shields as decorations. Astrid was holding three shields and asks,"Are you ready girl?" Stormfly answered by showing her spikes on her tail. Astrid threw the shields up and Stormfly shot her spikes at them, the spikes hold the shield on the wall and Riser was almost hit by one but he dodged it in time. Stormfly ran up to Riser and said,"I'm so sorry Riser, I didn't mean to shoot my spikes at you." Riser smiled and said,"No worries, I know you were just hanging the shields on the wall and you and Astrid sure did a great job hanging them up." Stormfly blushed and said,"Are you hitting on me?" Riser was taken off guard by that question and said,"No! I'm already with Toothless and you just really did a great job at hanging those shields up on the wall." Stormfly smirked and said,"Yeah, well see you around then." She walked off and Riser walked back to Stoick's side.

Stoick rubbed his head and told Gobber,"We wouldn't be here today Gobber, Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons. What would my father say?" Gobber replied,"He would think it was well done." Stoick laughed as Riser sat next to him and Stoick announced to the crowd of dragons and villagers,"Well done, well done all of you! I never thought I'd live to see this day. Peace and it would be the greatest holiday we ever seen." The crowd cheered until they heard a roar and Stoick said as he looked up,"What was that?"

Everyone was confused and looked up and saw thousands of dragons flying in the same direction. Gobber walked up and said,"What in Thor's name..." Gobber and Stoick turned and saw a Nightmare on the roof roared and all the dragons, except Riser, took off into the sky. Fishlegs gasped and yelled,"Meatlug!" before running back as the dragons continued to fly away.

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup were done with there normal flying routine and Hiccup asks,"What do you say girl, want to go again?" toothless didn't have time to nod when she saw a Nadder in front of her and she dodged it, followed by a Nightmare and a Gronckle. They were soon dodging almost all the dragons in the middle until they emerged away from them by flying down and then straight back to Berk."Toothless, we need to get back and find out what's going on." They flew back towards Berk.

* * *

The last Nightmare had just lifted off leaving Stormfly and Riser.

Stormfly looked up and Astrid said,"No, no, no Stormfly don't go." She was too late as Stormfly take off but was stopped by Riser who asked her where she and the others were going, Stormfly replied,"We are heading towards the island we spend during this time of the year." and Riser let her go.

Toothless and Hiccup came back and the vikings all crowded around him and one of them asks,"Why did they leave?" another asks, "What's happening?" and the third one asks,"What if they never come back?"

Stoick then yelled,"Calm down! Give him a chance to speak!" and walked up to Hiccup and asks,"Hiccup, where are all of our dragons going?" Hiccup then said,"I don't know dad."

Riser then walked up to them and said,"Stormfly told me where all of them are heading." Everyone looked at Riser with looks of worry and relieve. He said,"They are heading towards an island that they always go to during this time of the year."

A viking angrily asks,"What are they even doing on that island that they can't spent Snoggletog with us?!"

Riser then replied,"Stormfly just said that they were heading to that island and nothing else but she did made it sound important."

**At night in the town hall,**

All the vikings had assembled in the hall, and began discussing.

A viking asks another,"Where could that island be?" and another said,"Snoggletog is ruined." Stoick heard that sentence and shouts,"It is not ruined! We're Vikings, we been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations and there's no reason we can't do it again. Now we don't know where this island they keep going to is at, but we have to faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?" Gobber was wearing a pair of deer horns and was also carrying lanterns and said,"You're right! We are vikings, we are tough! Most of the time."

Hiccup and the others were standing at a corner and Snotlout sighed and went out followed by the others.

They went out and saw Toothless shivering as Riser wrapped his wings around her to keep her warm and told them to come over. Ruffnut sat down and then said,"Well that was depressing." Astrid replied,"I know, I was looking forward to spending the holiday with stormfly." Tuffnut looked at Fishlegs and saw he was whistling happily,"What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug?" Fishlegs then exclaimed,"Meat...Oh yeah." He began to cry and said,"I miss her so much." He then got up, walked away and said,"Well goodnight." Riser thought_ his hiding something._

Astrid then gasped and said,"I got an idea, let's come up with a bunch of new holiday tradition. You know, to bury the sadness." The others groaned and Hiccup said,"Actually Astrid might be on to something."

Tuffnut then said,"Easy for you to say, you and your dad's dragons haven't left us while ours did." They looked up and saw Riser glaring at them and said,"I might not leave but I will to find out where they are." The others just got up and left Hiccup, Toothless and Riser.

**The next day,**

Toothless and Riser woke up and were walking with Hiccup to the village. They saw 3 kids making a snow Gronckle and hugged it until they all heard Astrid approached them and shout,"Yak nog! Get your yak nog! Come on and get a frosty and delicious cup of cheer!" She went up to Snotlout and the twins and said,"Hey you guys, try this tasty new beverage I made for the holiday." Tuffnut sniffed it and said,"What's that smell?" Astrid raised a jug and said,"It's yak nog." and poured out the substance into a cup. Tuffnut almost barfed and said,"My drink's out of the yak nog and all over the place." Astrid then said,"You mean you rather take a puch to your face?" Snotlout walked up and said,"Astrid, it sounds delightful, I'd love one." he picked up the cup and drank it, he almost barfed it out but managed to swallow it and said,"You could really use the yak."

Fishleg then ran in and said,"mmm,yum. What is that?" Astrid raised the tray and said,"You want to try some? It's my new traditional drink." Fishlegs looked behind her and saw Snotlout gave him a look and shaked his head and Fishlegs said,"Oh, you know I have suddenly changed my mind." Astrid looked away and said,"Find, you don't know what your missing. Hiccup will love it." and walked away. Ruffnut noticed that Snotlout looked like he was crying and asks,"Are you crying?"

Astrid walked over to Gobber's shop and saw Riser and Toothless outside seating down and said,"Hey guys." They simply nodded and she went in."Hiccup, you here?" Hiccup replied,"Yeah, I'm over her Astrid." He placed a tool and placed it on the table."Here's a drink." He took the drink and said,"Thank you."

Hiccup took a sip and almost barfed but swallowed it anyway, regretting taking the sip. Astrid ran out to spread more 'holiday cheer'.

Hiccup then walked out and saw Toothless and Riser walking away."Hey Riser, where are you taking Toothless to?" Riser looked at him and said,"There's something we want you to find out about Fishlegs, he has been suspicious lately after the other dragons left. We want you to find out what he's hiding while we find the island the dragons are at." Hiccup then said,"Whatever it is, I'll do let you know." Riser smiled and nodded but soon, Toothless took off and Riser followed, leaving Hiccup alone and Stoick rushed to him and asks,"Now where are our dragons going?" Hiccup then answered,"They went to find the other dragons."

* * *

Toothless and Riser have been traveling for a few hours until they entered a foggy location and were avoiding the rocks until they almost hit a viking boat."Man, that was close." Riser missed the boat by inches and soon they were out of the fog and traveled for another 5 minutes before they found an island filled with dragons and their babies.

"Looks like we discovered why they flew off now huh Toothless?" Riser saw that she was looking at him seductively and said,"Why don't we do it too?" Riser was caught off guard and Toothless licked his cheeks.

* * *

**The next day,**

Hiccup woke up and heard the roof being knocked and then thought that they had returned and he ran out only to find his father banging a hammer on the roof, trying to hang the decoration."Morning Hiccup!" Hiccup, disappointed, said,"Hey dad." Stoick came down the ladder and asks,"Still worry they won't be back?" Hiccup nodded and Stoick continued,"Well, they promised that they would return and they will soon."

Hiccup then went to the village and found everyone trying to act normal but they were actually thinking of their dragons. He then bumped into Fishlegs who was carrying a basket full of fishes. He froze and Hiccup said,"Oh Fishlegs you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon." Fishlegs laughed nervously and took off with the basket and Hiccup, remembering the promise he made to Riser, followed him.

He followed Fishlegs and saw him entering a house with the basket of fish and came out walking silently. Hiccup hid behind a pillar and walked over to the warehouse and opened the door, only to find Meatlug flying out and breaking the chain on her leg.

Hiccup was now in front of her and holding own then said,"Meatlug?!" Meatlug was shocked to see Hiccup but ignored him and continue flying.

Astrid saw them and said,"Hiccup? Where are you going?" Hiccup yelled back,"I have no idea!" Astrid then heard Fishlegs yelled,"Meatlug! What about presents?"

The gang soon arrive and went into the warehouse and Fishlegs said,"I can't believe her." Astrid was now mad and said,"You can't believe her! You kidnapped your own dragon!" The twins walked over to the hay stack and Fishlegs said,"Why did you made it sound so mean?" Astrid continued,"She flew away the second she was unleashed!" and Fishlegs countered,"I'm 72% sure that she wanted to stay" Tuffnut shouted,"Guys!" Everyone went to the hay stack and saw several eggs."Woah, Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks." Ruffnut then said,"Your such an idiot. Those aren't rocks, your dragon laid eggs." Astrid then realized something and said,"Maybe that's way the dragons left, to lay their eggs!" and then she jumped up and said,"Hey! everyone is missing their dragon right?" Snotlout groaned and said,"Here it comes." Astrid tied the egg with a ribbon and said,"we'll put the eggs in some of the peoples houses and then they won't be depressed anymore."

They came out carrying a few eggs in their hands each and went to put the eggs in some houses.

* * *

Hiccup was now on Meatlug's back as they entered the foggy location and Hiccup said,"Meatlug, where are you taking me to?" The viking ship came out of the fog and Meatlug flew up to avoid it just in time.

After a few minutes of flying, they soon spotted an island and landed there.

Hiccup then hopped off her back and she went to a spot so she could rest and Hiccup just stood there admiring the scenery and said to himself,"You guys come here to have babies?" He saw a Gronckle pushing her eggs into a water hole and walked over to it but stopped when a baby Nadder and Gronckle ran past him and he continued. The Gronckle pushed the eggs into the water and waited for them to explode so the babies can swim up.

Hiccup saw a baby Gronckle emerged from the water followed by the others and saw a egg left behind and he went to picked it up and it exploded before he reached it. All the nearby dragon looked and saw a baby Gronckle stretched and yawned."Man it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk." Hiccup said to himself.

At that exact time, Berk was already in chaos because of the exploding eggs.

Back at the island, Hiccup was screaming,"Toothless! Riser!" until he finally found them with Stormfly, Hookfang and Barf and Belch. They all looked at Hiccup as he ran over to them and hugs each of them.

Riser smiled and said,"Its great to see you too Hiccup. So what was Fishlegs hiding?" Hiccup said,"he was hiding meatlug in a warehouse." Riser laughed and then said,"No wonder Toothless and I couldn't find her here." Hiccup then saw that Toothless had 2 baby dragons with her and he smirked and said,"Have you been busy while you were here?" Riser now laughed nervously and said,"Yeah we were busy after we found the others." The baby dragons flew to Riser and nuzzled him and he nuzzled them back."So I suppose you want a ride back to Berk?" Hiccup nodded as he mounted Riser's back with the 2 baby night furies on his lap and Riser flew up and Hiccup said,"I'll see you all back on berk when you're good and ready, okay gang?"

Stormfly and Toothlss roared as they flew up as well and were followed by the other dragons.

"Oh no, I think I just started the return migration." Riser chuckled and said,"you did Hiccup."

The babies were all roaring as they wanted to fly with their parents."Well if you insist." Hiccup said as the babies were flapping their wings and jump off the cliff and the wind blew them back to the cliff. Hiccup then remembered the viking ship he past and told Riser to go get it.

* * *

Astrid was fixing the roof of a house as punishment.

Stoick then said,"This is a disaster." Gobber replied,"Oh it's not so bad." Stoick then angrily said,"The village is destroyed, the dragons have left and what is everyone looking at?" Stoick looked up and saw the dragons flying towards Berk with a viking ship and saw Hiccup on it,"It's Hiccup!" Astrid then said,"and our dragons!"

Riser released the boat in front of the vikings and landed beside it as the babies revealed themselves.

The villages cheered and one said,"Welcome back, Hiccup!" and everyone ran up to their dragons and Stoick gave Riser a smile when he saw the 2 baby Night Furies on his back and announce,"Everyone! Grab your dragons and go to the great hall, finally something to celebrate."

Everyone was in the great hall celebrating the return of the dragons. Fishlegs was busy hugging the babies that Meatlug had while Snotlout was avoiding one of Hookfang's baby from burning him.

Stoick and Hiccup were each holding one of the baby Night Furies. The one Hiccup was holding was a blood red version of Toothless while Stoick was holding the Riser lookalike and congratulated both of them and they smiled.

They all had the best memories that day and it will be remembered in the future as well.

**A/N: The end! The first story after the prequel is finally done, The next one will be Kenzaki and Adam in Kung Fu Panda and will be posted after the poll has closed. Please review and vote.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes:**

**Hey people! I just decided that I will be starting something new here. I decided that I will start a Q/A. This will be for ALL my stories. Just review me a question and I will answer it. I'll be waiting for your questions so that it will be answered by me.**

**Toothless is best: I appreciate that you like the story even though it had a lot of typo errors that I was too lazy to change.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Q/A:**

**Toothless is Best: I assure you that I will have a sequel to the story. Thanks for asking as well, because I always get ideas for new stories whenever I approach the near end of current stories.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes:**

**Hey people! I just want all of you to know that I am going to start multi-story writing! After my current story ends, I will start on my Kamen rider and MLP crossover sequel and also an alternate to Kamen rider Kiva series. My OC for the alternate Kamen rider Kiva story is Kamen rider Serpent. The OC's bio will be published in my profile next week. The story will also start during the time when Kamen rider Arc was still alive. I hope you will all be looking forward to the stories soon! Also, tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
